


Poor Company

by bladeCleaner



Category: Regency Love
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeCleaner/pseuds/bladeCleaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Viola Rivers rejects Mr. Graham much earlier before the canon marriage proposal. Mr. Graham remains her friend and she continues to see more of Lord Sutton, much to the dismay of both parties.</p><p>This cannot possibly end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely really historically inaccurate, and the way Miss Rivers goes about it would probably be seen as exceedingly rude in the Regency Era. But if the Tea for Three devs can put in a omniscient cat in the midst of a small town, then I think I can be forgiven my indulgences.

"It pleases me greatly to introduce you to Lord Sutton, who has been a dear friend for many years, and whom I hold in the highest esteem."  
  
"Miss Rivers." The man before you is exceedingly handsome and dressed in dark blue. What you note, however, is his curt tone, almost dismissive.

You respond in turn. "Lord Sutton."  
  
You've barely finished uttering the words before he is turning to your mutual acquaintance. "Graham, I must say I am most disappointed in the company you have been keeping. Perhaps it is time to consider options outside of Darlington."  
  
Your ears burn. You are a lady, not prone to violence, but at that very moment his cravat seems to bloom outwards, calling for you to wrap your hands around it and _wring_. Instead, you draw yourself to your fullest height and address the towering man before you. "Mr. Graham, I must say I share Lord Sutton's sentiments. However, contrary to his assessment of Darlington, I suggest you stay away from wherever your "dear friend" frequents."  
  
"Goodness me, and the way she speaks back! I advise you to keep your distance, Graham."  
  
_Goodness me?_ You want to scoff. _The way I speak back? I am not an animal to be patronized!_ Your glare is searing, though he is haughty, spoiled, and altogether impenetrable in his gaze. Graham, to his side, says acidly, "Sutton, may I have a word with you in private? Do excuse us, Miss Rivers. I'm sorry to have troubled you this evening. You are still looking quite splendid."  
  
—  
  
The next time you meet him is at the Colonel's picnic.  
  
You are telling Colonel Watson about your embroidery when he rudely interjects. "I often wonder what ladies do with their time. They have no profession, and yet are supposedly extraordinarily busy."  
  
Mr. Graham, bless his heart, comes quickly to your defense. Though Lord Sutton, pompous ass, rebuts him with impropriety. "...do you simply mean the singular Miss Rivers?"  
  
"Well...no. Or...yes." He gives you his boyish grin, and you smile back. "But it matters not. I simply think you are being much too harsh on the fairer sex."  
  
"Oh, but it matters a great deal - for if we are referring to the grand accomplishments of Miss Rivers, then I'm certain she can speak for herself."  
  
_One of my grand accomplishments is how I've not turned this picnic into an abattoir, Lord Sutton._  
  
"I am guilty as charged, Lord Sutton. I spend every moment of my waking day doing nothing more than eating, drinking and bearing abuse from privileged gentlemen." Every word of yours drips sarcasm. Mother would not approve, and neither would Mrs. Norris, but none of them are here. You'd think Mary would laugh.  
  
"And I suppose that simply makes you a privileged gentleman's daughter."  
  
You look away then, your eyes stinging slightly. _Father._  
  
Colonel Watson, seeing this, quickly comes to your rescue.  
  
After some talk, you regain yourself. Lord Sutton looks as unapologetic as ever. When he speaks of war and art, you retort, "Not if the art belongs to the defeated side, whose cultural heritage is destroyed by the victors."  
  
He's finally silenced, and you take great joy in watching his expression turn from arrogance.  
  
After some time, he actually apologizes to you. You merely nod.  
  
Mr. Graham approaches you, apologizing much more civilly and intently. You dismiss it, saying that Mother will at least be entertained when you tell her, and he laughs. You wonder how they came to be friends; Mr. Graham is an agreeable, lovely soul, whereas Lord Sutton seems hellbent on being uncouth and vicious.  
  
—  
  
It's after a walk through town full of whispers and murmurs that you finally address it with Mary and Phoebe. You're in the parlor, sipping tea, when you bring it up.  
  
"Mary, Phoebe, I consider you both my dearest friends in the world," you start.  
  
"And we consider you to be the same, dear Viola." Mary says, with an intrigued expression. Phoebe nods.  
  
You nearly lose your courage, and want to change the subject. Phoebe senses this and says, "We would not betray your trust for anything, Viola. Please go on."  
  
"I confess that this is a delicate subject. You- and all of Darlington, I suspect- are curious as to the nature of Mr. Graham and I's relations and whether that will end in matrimony."  
  
"As usual, you are perceptive, Viola. I apologize if we've made you uncomfortable with our teasing in any way, but as your dearest friends, we could not resist." Mary says, with a slight smile. "Now, if we could be so bold, may we be privy to your feelings on the matter?"  
  
"I-" You stumble on the words. Mr. Graham is a kind and good man who is interested in you beyond a doubt. You have flirted with him and paid him more attention than is necessary in a friend, but when push comes to shove, you are perhaps more of a romantic than you once thought. Than Mother would approve of, and you choke. Father is dead and Christopher is gone - who would take interest in someone like you?  
  
Phoebe, seeing this melancholy reflected in your face, grasps your hands. "Speak your truth, Viola, as you are always wont to do. I have always admired you thus for your forthrightness; we shall not judge you."  
  
"I do not love him," you say. "I do not truly think him someone I could spend the rest of my life with. Oh, Phoebe. If only I was as sure as you are with Tom."  
  
"If I recall, I was not sure at all until you came to me with your fortuitous assurance."  
  
You shake your head. "This is not at all similar. It is not that he is disagreeable. It is simply that there is... a lack of feeling on my part, though I am fond of him. I previously thought it was regard, but upon further reflection and getting to know him more - he is truly just a close friend. I hope - I would seek your advice in this matter. Do you think I have led him on?"  
  
Mary looks at you with a disquieting expression. "I do not mean to be cruel, Viola, but perhaps so. You have always been so affectionate with him. Are you truly certain you cannot marry him?"  
  
"He deserves true happiness, with a woman who truly loves him, not to settle for a marriage of convenience. Just as I believe you deserve, Mary, and why I pushed you to marry Tom, Phoebe. I will not let my friends settle for less."  
  
"Viola, you are too selfless when it comes to us." Mary says disapprovingly.  
  
"Never." You say solidly. "Even if I should die a poor, destitute maid, I will have my honor."  
  
"You are more dramatic than Tom, sometimes," Phoebe sighs, and you smile. "So what will you do?"  
  
You sigh. "I will have to be honest with Mr. Graham. This path we are treading - I will not ruin him. He deserves honesty."  
  
—  
  
You encounter Mr. Graham on one of your walks. He lights up when he sees you and compliments you. You inwardly groan. He is too good for this world, too pure. He notices your discomfort, and asks, "Are you well, Miss Rivers? You have the look of someone with much on their mind."  
  
"I - you are astute, Mr. Graham."  
  
"Perhaps it is your influence." He says, smiling, then, "What troubles you so, if you do not mind me asking?"  
  
"Mr. Graham. I would speak to you of delicate matters - I simply hope that you would not think less of me once I have."  
  
"Nothing would cause me to think ill of you, Miss Rivers."  
  
That is precisely the problem, Mr, Graham.  
  
"Truthfully? I - Mr. Graham, there is much speculation over Darlington. Of us. Of our relationship."  
  
He becomes more sober. "Yes. Unfortunately, in towns like this, tongues are bound to wag. Gossip is rife within the Regiment as well. I hope they are not troubling you."  
  
"No, what is troubling me is the subject of their talk. If you'll allow me to be so bold - do you think of me as more than a friend, Mr. Graham?"  
  
There is a long quiet that follows this. His face is unreadable. You swallow and contemplate the trees surrounding you, the bird song, the path of which has several pebbles. It is a beautiful day, and you are certain you have spoiled it. You see his apple bob once before he finally nods.  
  
"I do not have- I know not what others are saying but I do not have unscrupulous designs, Miss Rivers, please understand. That is the only reason I can think of that you would ask me so directly - "  
  
You are shaking your head. "Thank you for your honesty, Mr. Graham. I feel like it warrants some of my own."  
  
You tell him what you told Mary and Phoebe, but more gently. His face falls the instant he realizes what you are saying, and it is  a stretched-out and tense pause that follows. He looks at you with a coldness you have never seen before.  
  
"Thank you for your honesty, Miss Rivers. I'm afraid that I must be off before Colonel Watson wonders where I am."  
  
"Mr. Graham, please allow me to say one more thing, if I may be so bold."  
  
His back is already turned to you, but he stops nonetheless. "You are a remarkable man, and you have quickly become one of my closest friends. I wish to keep on being your friend and to see you still as your days in Darlington are limited, but that is a selfish wish. I understand if you no longer wish to be in my company. I desire only that you find happiness, and you deserve better than to be with someone who cannot love you as you so richly deserve. Please forgive me."  
  
He turns and regards you. His gaze seems softened. "There is nothing to forgive," he says. "One of the things that drew me to you most, Miss Rivers, was your propensity to always be true to your nature. I...require some time, however."  
  
You dip your head. "Of course."  
  
"Good day, Miss Rivers."  
  
You watch his crimson coat, his saddened eyes. You have hurt one of your dearest friends. "Good day, Mr. Graham."

**Author's Note:**

> i am  
> t r a s h  
> also, is everyone else excited for the lord sutton novel that's coming out


End file.
